Doomsday Event
__TOC__ Description The Doomsday Event was a special Galaxy Life Facebook event that started on Wednesday December 12th of 2012, and will last for 14 days until Wednesday December 25th of 2012. It consists of a determined number of attack waves, that you must repel to obtain "The Magic Doll" from the evil Mayan Golems, after a certain number of units are fought, or after a certain amount of time. When entering the game, a popup suddenly appears saying: "Worky went over the seasonal shop to find the most astonishing Christmas tree of the Galaxy. However, this time he bumped into an enigmatic hieroglyph written on stone, what secrets will this prophecy hold?" Story / Unlock Mission Facts & Tips Facts: *Ancient creatures will awake and attack us in waves bringing chaos and destruction across the Galaxy from the 12/12/12! (official announcement) *The countdown started on November 21, 2012. *The Doomsday Event starts on December 12/12/2012 (Wednesday) *The "round symbol" resembles a Mayan calendar tablet. *The Doomsday Event is like the "Christmas Event", though it is not on Christmas. *The Doomsday Event would be more sensable if it was on December 21, 2012 as supposedly that was the date the Mayans said it was the end of the world or Doomsday. *In the real life, it says it will be the end of the world, and in-game, it might me it will most likely the end of the starlings. *MASA predicted that there will be a blackout on Dec 23-26,2012, though enough, MASA (Like NASA) didn't predicted anything. *When you look closely at the circle at the top, you can see a lot of faces, like: Firebit, Angry starling, Crazy starling, Shark, Pacman, 12-12-12, Ghosts (Eg: Pacman), Temple of Mayans, the Tree of Life, Wolf face, Nuke, Space Invader, and more. *This event is also Available on the AGAME version of Galaxy Life. *This is the first event that all Galaxy versions (AGAME,Facebook,even Pocket adventures) have this event. *The number of Golems in the attack waves to be repelled, depends on the player level that you are currently at. *Thunder golem shoots beam like Wasps and Laser towers, and Wind golems fire a wind projectile. Earth golem shoots a giant rock and throw them one by one, While Fire golem acts like a flamethrower. *This is the 2nd time the Backround of your main planet changes, the first one was when the evil spirit crushed on the mountain and stay there until the halloween event ended. *Thunder, Wind, and Fire's back is feathers,while Earth is large sticks. *Water golem is the only element that does not appear nor attack you in the event and does not exist. *Like the previous event, the golems and the undead can be controlled, the golems are controllable by a voodoo doll. *Golems are seems to be bigger looking in Backgrounds, but they seem small in-game. *Unlike Halloween Event, Golems introduced first before the event. *Earth and Fire Golem was able to reach Smasher Squad's damage, but still they don't reach the health of them. *The rewards are lowered and the halloween event seems to have more reward. *Once you finishing the event, you can click on play again and to earn more Golems. *Although the description says a player will obtain the voodoo doll after repeling 140 & 252 (52 if level 1-10) golems respectively based on your level, the prize is only 50 golems.(the voodoo doll cannot be found in the inventory.This also applies to the Halloween event) *Like the Halloween event, someone will going to help you (Shaman) and the helper is now a Starling wearing a christmas hat, and have a hideout, which the name comes from the event. *The voodoo doll seems to hard to control, unlike the relic it was easy to control, that's why you are rewarded few golems only (or seems the team planned it). *Forest Golem (or Nature Golem) is seen at opening screen, as it was not enocuntered, only in Pocket Adventures. *Wind Golem seems to be the first awaken, or Thunder Golem, but in-game, Thunder with skeletons (level 1-10) or Thunder only (level 11-20) or Thunder and Wind first awake (level 21-Above) Tips: *Colossus are very effective against the golems. *Zeppelins in bunkers are also a very good option, because golems don't attack flying units. *Falcons aren't of much help as their damage is very small (higher lvls are recommended). *Wasps inside the Bunker are 60% effective, but as you go to further waves, it will get harder, they may be destroyed. Also try various other Combo's. *Make sure you're prepared for the golems, each of them has a powerful, unique abillity that could easily destroy your whole base *Halloween units can be used here also! *The halloween traps seem to also have effect on the golems. *Earth Golem's nightmare is Freeze Turret, Wind and Thunder Golems is Mortar, and Fire have a bad range so Colossus can kill it. *Fire Golem's only weakness is range as it is just like a level 7 Flamethrower but with more powerful health and damage. *Despite sounding stronger than wind, Thunder Golems are the weakest golem as its stats are the lowest. *Wind Golems have bad firing rate so multiple high level Sniper Towers and Cannon Blasts can take them down. *The event seems to be fair, as it sends Thunder and Wind first to have a chance, and later on Earth and Fire appear, but fewer, then Earth and Fire added more and Thunder and wind encountered are fewer, unlike the Halloween Event, it sends alot Units than this event. *Using the golems seems to be important, Thunder is best used to wipe Missile and Cannon, Wind is best at looting or destroying Turrets, Earth is very important on wiping out all defence, while Fire is best to destroy all. Golems & Special Items These are all the different types of golems that will attack you. *Thunder golems have low health, Wind golems have low damage, Earth golems are slower than all the others, and fire is range. *Thunder golems have moderate damage, Wind golems are manuverable, Earth deal astounding amounts of damage, and fire golems are efficient in every way. *Golems are very expensive, but golems also strong (especialy Fire and Rock). *Thunder fires about 3seconds, Wind's tornado reaches the target about 4secs,Earth fires rocks each 3 seconds, while the rock reaches it about 2 seconds, and fire fires about 2 seconds. *Earth is the slowest, thunder and Fire is moderate, while Wind is fast, but slow to attack. *Thunder is the weakest. *The golems is different as in Pocket adventures, they have evil units (for ex: Evil Kamikaze) and Forest golem (which is Nature Golem). *Wind Golem is not powerful to take out a level 1 Mortar,Missile Launcher,and Laser Tower, it can destroy level 1 Cannon Tower and Sniper tower in 1 hit. *Thunder does not destroy anything in 1 hit, Wind takes atleast 2-6 before it could destroy depends on the level of the building,Earth is very attrative to Compact houses, if it saw a turret, it will destroy it first, and Fire it can be destroyed if you put higher level Falcons or Zeppelin. There are items that can help you defeat the waves of Doomsday Golems, which are obtainable by successfully repelling waves, or purchasing them with galaxy chips. *The extensive items are the "Mighty mine", "Attractor", and "Potion". *The Magic Doll is only obtainable once you complete all the attack waves. Gallery Captureyyt.png|Second Wallpaper. Wind Golem attacking the starlings while Hoover U.F.Os, Wasps & Falcons attack it. Domsday.png|Pop up when you logged on to the game. Domsday pop up.png|Doomsday second pop up Doomsday GL.jpg|A real Mayan calendar tablet. Earth Golem.png|the earth golem Fire Golem Ad.png|the fire golem Thunder Golem.png|the thunder golem Wind Golem.png|the wind golem Doomsday Eyes.png|Doomsday Ad. Doomsday picture.png|Ancient Warp Gate Ad. New Doomsday Items Ad.png|Doomsday Items Ad. Doomsday new backgrond load game.png|New Doomsday loading Screen Doomsday Background.PNG|Doomsday New Main Planet Background. Tuyu.png|A view of the ancient warp gate opening. Thunder golem.png|Thunder golem stats. Tornado.png|Tornado golem stats. Rock.png|Rock golem stats. Fire.png|Fire golem stats. DoomsDay.png|A base being attacked by golems. Golems Being Used For Attack's.png |Golems Being Used For Attack's See Also *Clash of the Star Bases Event *Halloween Event *Army Points Event *GL "Doomsday update" version 0.70.9 Category:Events Category:Facebook Events Category:Agame Events